Demi Lovato's Daring Journey
This Page is For Demi Lovato's Daring Journey Which is The Video Game and Theaterical Release that Stars Demi Lovato and You Disney and Non-Disney Characters Like You Never See Them Before. The Video Game Version Will Be Release on PS2, PS3 & XBOX 360. Both Versions of Demi Lovato's Daring Journey Has Many Languages Like English, Japanese, French, Spanish, Danish, Swedish, German, Chinese and More. It Would Be Called Kingdom Hearts: Demi Lovato and Her Friends, Spinoff to The Kingdom Hearts Series. The Musc Will Be Arranged by Yoko Shimomura and Performed by The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra. Plot Demi Lovato and Her Friends Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Pluto, Cow, Chicken, the Fireside Girls (Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Katie, Adyson Sweetwater, Holly, Gretchen, Ginger, Milly, and Candace Flynn) Go on a Adventure and Meet Many Disney, Nicktoons, Warner Bros and Other Characters and Face to Face Many Villains. World Tranformations Soundtracks Sonny with a Chance So Far, So Great - Demi Lovato Fantasia The Sorcerer's Apprentice - Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra Night on Blad Mountain - The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra Ave Maria Fantasia 2000 Carnival of the Animals Finale - The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra Pomp and Circumstance - Marches 1,2, 3 & 4 - The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra Firebird Suite - The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra Dumbo Casey Jr Pink Elephants on Parade When I See the Elephant Fly Song of the South How do You Do? Laughing Place - Brer Rabbit Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - Demi Lovato Cinderella The Work Song So This is Love Sleeping Beauty Once Upon a Dream Aurora's Return/''Maleficent's Evil Spell'' - The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra Poor Aurora - The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra Forbidden Mountain - The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra A Fairy Tale Come True - The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra Battle with the Forces of Evil - The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room 1964 New York's World Fair There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow It's a Small World The Jungle Book I Wanna Be Like You Trust in Me Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh The Wonderful Things About Tiggers Rumbly in My Tumbly Hip Hip Pooh-Ray The Rescuers Tomorrow is Another Day Muppet Movies The Rainbow Connection Moving Right Along Hey a Movie Sesame Street Adventure - En Vogue Do Wop Hop - Demi Lovato, Wendy Makkena The Batty Bat - Count von Count I Love Trash - Oscar the Grouch Count it Higher - Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats C is for Cookie - Marilyn Horne and Cookie Monster The Monster in the Mirror (celebrity version) - Grover A New Way to Walk (1990s version) - Wendy Makkena, The Cheetah Girls and The Oinker Sisters Sing - Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Vanessa Williams, Conan O'Brien, Michael Bolton, The Dapper Dans, The Cheetah Girls, Selena Gomez, Denyce Graves, The Jonas Brothers, Katie Couric, Linda Ronstadt, Wendy Makkena, Terrell Davis, Cyndi Lauper, RuDee Lipscomb, the kids and all the muppets The Fox and the Hound Best of Friends Tron Only Solutions - Demi Lovato and the Fireside Girls Spaceship Earth Tomorrow's Child - Demi Lovato, Chicken, The Children's Chrous and The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra Horizons New Horizons Tokyo Disneyland Tokyo Disneyland is Your Land Make a Wish Disney Carnivale The Dream Goes On - Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens and Disney Chorus Captain EO Were are Here to Change the World - Captain EO Star Tours Star Wars Theme - The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra The Droid Rooms - The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra Who Frammed Roger Rabbit Hungarian Rhapsody The Merry Go Round Broke Down - Roger Rabbit Smile Da Ya Smile - Demi, Cow, Huey, Dewey and Loiue The Merry Go Round Broke (Instrumental Reprise) - Masaak Suzki (Organist) The Little Mermaid Part of Your World - Ariel Under the Sea - Sebastian, Demi, SpongeBob and Patrick Vanessa's Song Aladdin Arabian Nights Friend Like Me The Nightmare Before Christmas This is Halloween What This? Kidnap the Sandy Claws Oogie Boogie's Song Tokyo Disneyland 10 Anniversay Castle Show: It's Magical! Join In It's Magical The Color Song Tokyo Disneyland 15 Anniversary Castle Show: Viva Magic It All Started by a Mouse Tokyo DisneySea Tokyo DisneySea Theme Song Port Paradiso Theme Song American Waterfront Theme Song Port Discovery Theme Song Lost River Delta Theme Song Arabain Coast Theme Song Mermaid Lagoon Theme Song Mysterious Island Theme Song StormRider Suite - The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra The Magic Lamp Theater Suite - The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra Journey to the Center of The Earth Suite - The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra Lilo and Stitch Aloha E Komo Mai Hawiiain Rollercoast Ride He Mele No Lilo Pirates of The Caribbean Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) TinkerBell Movies Fly to Your Heart - Selena Gomez, Chip and Dale Gift of A Friend - Demi Lovato Phantom Manor Grim Grinning Ghosts - The Graveyard Ghosts Others 1,000 Words (Orchestral version) - Demi Lovoto; The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra Food, Glorious Food Do You Believe in Magic Am I Feeling Love? (Eternity) - Phineas & Isabella, Demi Lovato Advent: One-Winged Angel - The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra and The Black Mages; The Masashi Hamauzu Chorus Advent: One-Winged Angel (ACC Long Version) - The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra and The Black Mages; The Masashi Hamauzu Chorus Holding Out for a Hero Pop Goes the Weasel - Tippy the Weasel Say, Say, Oh Playmate - Demi Lovato The Twlight Zone Suite - The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra Triva Sora and Goofy Also Appear Demi and Chicken Find a Lucky Coin Donald Duck and Miley Cyrus Appears with Selena Gomez The Mickey Mouse Revue Theater from Disney Parks Will Be Appear with Disney Castle Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Demi Lovato's Daring Journey